Young aquatic Love
by Clioundra
Summary: Atem is a Young mer-prince. He runs away when he finds out he has to marry a princess of a neighboring kingdom. He meets a human child name Yugi, they quickly become best friends, but then are separated. What will happen when they are reunited? A/YxY
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm Heather And this is my darker half Clioundra

Clioundra: ¬.¬ Hi, just call me Clio if you can't say my name correctly.

Well you could be a little more cheerful little miss huffy pants.

Clio: Whatever.

Ok, well just ignore her then. Well you see this is my first time writing on this site so be nice. By the way I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Clio: Why did you say that, of course you don't Yu-gi-oh your still in school.

I don't everyone here says it before a chapter starts, I don't want to be left out. By the way if you can answer Clio's question in your reviews that would be great.

Summary: Atem is a mer-prince being force into married to a fiancée he hates.(No surprises there) He runs away and meets a little human boy named Yugi, who has life problems of his own. They quickly become friends, but fate forces them apart. What will happen when and if they meet again? No this is nothing like the little mermaid.

(blah, blah) Authoress interrupting story

Whelp on to story!

Chapter 1

Everything was right in the ocean today, the rays of the sun dance through the oceans surface, sharks were full and no where to be seen for miles fish were swimming without fear in open water and merchildren were playing among the coral.

"WHAAAAAAAT!!" Well all but one.

Little Atem stared at his parents in shock/anger. "N-no, I won't do it. You can't make me!" he shouted. His mother stared at her son with a heart breaking look on her beautiful face, while his father on the other hand wore an emotionless mask, he merely glared at his son with disappointed red eyes.

"Son would you rather our kingdom go to war. As prince it is your duty to put your kingdom before yourself, you should know this," the king tried to explain to his son again.

Ever since the merboy had been born the king always used whatever chance to try to explain to his son how important his role as prince was, but he could never get through to the boy. The young prince just ignored him and did whatever he wanted.

"Blah, blah, I've heard it all before Father. But I don't want to be a prince, I never wanted to be a prince, I hate being prince. I want to be a normal kid, I want to go out and play with everyone without them bowing at my tailfins and talk to someone without them kissing my scaly butt!"

"Prince Atem Yami Hoarahp!" ( Get it. It's Pharaoh backward :P lol) "Watch your mouth young man," exclaimed his normally quite and out of the way mother.

Atem just crossed his arm and glared at his parents. "I won't marry Téa, I'M ONLY TEN!"

Aknamconan looked away, he couldn't look his still very young son that he had no choice. "I'm sorry, my son."

Tears gathered in the boys eyes, he turned a swam out of the throne room, out of the palace. He needed to be alone so he was going to his special place that no one else knew about.

Atem lay on the soft, white sand of the sea cave, sobbing into his arms. It wasn't fair he didn't want to get married, he wasn't ready, he was too young. And he didn't like Téa one bit, she was annoying and he for some reason only he could see that she only wanted to be queen and be spoiled. (What's everyone got against Téa? Sure she goes a little over the top with the friendship speeches but she hangs with boys the only way to get something into their heads is to repeat your over and over again. Trust me I know.)

Suddenly Atem heard sobbing that wasn't his. It was coming from the small air bubble that was directly above him Was someone else here?

Forgetting his problems for the moment Atem swam up and broke the surface to see what was making the heartbreaking sound. There was someone else here another little boy, a human boy. 'I've never seen a human before, he's so small, at least I think it's he.' he thought. He decided to talk to him and found out a little bit about him, if he could talk that is.

"Umm…hi?"

The human child looked up, startled. Atem bit back a gasp the youngster was adorable, he never seen a more beautiful face. The human boy stared at the youth in the cave pool, why was here in his secret hiding place. In a shy, sweet voice he replied,

"Hello."

Both just stared at the other, unsure of what to say.

Well that's it R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about the delay I just couldn't figure out how to get this chapter online. Yes I know I'm an idiot. That and my internet has been down since Christmas Eve (orange broadband sucks) And I had writers block. I'm sorry!!!!

I don't own Yugioh!

(Blah, blah) Authoress interrupting story

'Blah, blah' thinking

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The two youngsters stared at each other, one too shocked to say anything, the other unsure of what to say.

What do you say to a human? Atem certainly didn't know. And apparently he needed to figure it out quick because the human spoke again.

"Why are you here? Y-your not going to hurt me are you?"

Atem blinked, twice.

"No, why would I hurt you?"

"Cause everyone else does."

"What! Why do they do that?! It's mean!"

He didn't know why but he suddenly felt very protective of this little human. 

"I don't know, 'cause they can I guess."

"Is that why your crying?"

"No, I was pushed down here by a bully and I don't know how to get out. I'm scared of the dark." he whimpered.

Atem paused and wondered for a minute, he came here often and knew the cave very well. There were two ways to get in, but only one way out and that was underwater. He could help the little human escape, but at risk of exposing his species to the enemy. He was brought out of his thoughts when the boy spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Atem. What's yours?"

"Yugi."

Yugi, it was so foreign yet so pretty.

"Yugi, how old are you? I'm ten by the way."

"Eight" Yugi kept staring at him with those big, innocent violet eyes that adorned his angelic face.

'Gah! Too cute! That does it, I can't leave him here.'

"Yugi, I'm going to get you out of here." 

"Huh? How?" 

"I got in here didn't I, I will get you out. But there's one thing I got to know first."

Yugi blinked, confused. "What's that?"

"Do you like me and do you trust me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I Atem?"

Atems eyes widened, no one had ever said to him without knowing his title. No one had ever said his name before, apart from his parents. This boy did like him and he didn't even know anything about him past his name. Tears came to the merboys crimson eyes. His lips turned up slightly at the corners. "Thank you, Yugi. You don't know what that means to me. *Sniff*, *Sniff*"

"Hey Atem are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Yugi crawled over to the pool, the other boy seemed to be frozen with a very small smile on his face and white tears running down his cheeks. He'd never heard of tears white as salt before. [I'm making up merpeople qualities.] He didn't realise how close to the edge he was until….

SPLASH!!!

"YUGI!!!" 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Again sorry for the lateness of this chapter. 

Oh Yeah! Thanks for explaining what everyone has against Tea, I understand now!

^-^ BYE BYE!!!*waves* 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Yugioh! Why the hell do I have to say that before the start of a chapter? ~

(Blah, blah) Authoress interrupting story

'Blah, blah' thinking

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Atem quickly dived under the water and caught the human child before he hit the bottom of the pool. 

"Yugi! Are you ok?!" 

To bad that he forgot that humans needed air to live.

"Yugi, please! Say something!" 

The small child was struggling to get out of the older boys arms and get to the surface, but Atem was holding him too tightly.

"Yugi?! What's wrong with you?! Why won't you say anything?!"

Yugi tried to speak to him but he just got more water into system, luckily the bubbles that escaped from his mouth finally made Atem catch on as to was wrong with the boy.

"Bubbles? ….Air… HUMANS NEED AIR!!" (Duuu stupid prince)

Quickly as his little fins could carry him he shot to the surface, taking Yugi with him. They were both launched out of the water and on to the ledge about half a meter away from the pool. Atems' back collided with the blue crystal wall of the cave pulling an 'OMFF' from the young prince.

Gasping, Atem immediately wanted to make sure that the little angel was alright. 

" *gasp* Yugi *gasp* are you *gasp* alright?" 

Yugi was still trying to remove whatever water that had gotten into his little lungs, this was making Atem panic even more, so he did he only thing a ten year boy could do in an situation like that, cry. 

Yugi finally stop coughing and was trying to catch his breath when he felt the salty tears falling on to his cheeks. He looked up at Atem to see him sobbing into his hair.

"Are you okay? Why are crying?"

Atem stopped sobbing ad was just sniffing, still clutching the little human like a life-line. He had never heard Yugi's questions, but he did hear the boy gasp. He pulled his face out of Yugi's hair and turned his gaze down on his face. Yugi was staring down at the ground in shock, Atem followed his gaze and froze. Yugi wasn't staring at the ground, Atem was completely out of the water, Yugi was staring at his tail.

'Uh….oh' 


End file.
